Sammy's innocence
by SPNaddict
Summary: Deans P.O.V."While it is common knowledge that Mary Winchester died that night, it is not so that Daddy & Me also died that night leaving only one Winchester pure Sammy Winchester" NOT WINCEST please read and review ONE SHOT


**DISCLAMIER: Erik Kripke is lucky as he owns supernatural**

**SUMMARY:- Dean tells the story of Sam's inncocence and how sam helped him though his early day's and i really suck at summery's but i think it a alright Fanfic**

**REVIEW:- Please Reviews because i really like them even if it just to tell me a stink and to give up writting fanfics **

Ok is the Same and is proabable just chasing Reviews as i Really want some feedback on this but i have added a bit more and eddited it as i was having trouble understanding what i wrote to please please read it

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sammy has changed since I came back from hell he is No longer Pure and Innocent and Smart and loyal. And While it is common knowledge that Mary Winchester died that night, it is not so that Daddy & Me also died that night, leaving only one Winchester pure Sam Winchester. Sammy was the only one that escaped UN hurt.

Daddy turned to sir, Daddy become hallow, Daddy tried to fill the void left behind with Alcohol, Daddy was no longer Daddy, but Sir, and well me it took months for me to even so much as mutter the word Dad, it took months for me to lift my head up from the ground and face the cruel world.

The only thing keeping me alive and breathing being Sammy, so Pure so whole, so Angel like, So Innocent, but that was 25, years ago and at the age of six months.

now Sammy has changed a lot, while me I've pretty much stayed the same since I was four years old Empty, living only for the sake of my Sammy .but then Sammy become a teenager and he become out going and Strong not one bit like me shallow and weak. Sammy was thirteen and Always getting into something mischievous. while me I was seventeen and found it a chore to get out of bed every day, and dad well Dad and Sammy were always fighting and while I tried my best to hold the family together I failed at even that I mean how could I hold a family together when I could hardly hold myself together.

Anyway Sammy was thirteen and loving being involved with anyone, he may have known what was out there lurking in the dark but it never scared him, and he never once flinched when he had to shoot a fugly, and all in all it never stopped him acting normal. He always was with some new group or something, especially since we moved around a lot and dude not just a lot like a qudrulene times. Anyway Sammy was still the most innocent, and the geek of the family, but at thirteen he already had more than his fair share of scares, and not just physically scares but emotional scares, I mean getting attacked by a shritga, growing up without a mom, and having a obsessed bastard for a dad, that does not do wonders for your emotional state. I could see Sammy was starting to lose all that innocence he contained, I couldn't help but wonder how long it would be till he was shut down like me with nothing left to give to anyone, everyone always said that me and Sammy had an unnatural bond, but no one actually knew how deep that bond went, me and Sammy didn't need to speak words with each other and a lot of the time we just commuted with looks, especially when dad was home and pissed or sleeping after a hunt, neither of us had any intention to chance waking him, or angering him further.

While at thirteen Sammy still contained innocence it didn't take long for it to be stripped away, and for him to fall to pieces right in front of me, leaving me helpless to try and hold him together. you see when Sammy was fifteen he was involved in a car crash and he blamed himself for the crush, but I never to this day no way he blamed himself, so Sammy was fifteen and broken and I was nineteen and Still Empty but by then I was into the drink, finding the cool liquid A good way to fill the Empty and at Nineteen I worked out why dad did it why he drink, but always having Drink in me was not good yes it may have helped me live like the once innocent Sammy had. but it also Ripped me and Sammy apart as our once stronger Than ever bond was ripped apart and we no longer could commute without words , and while once when my dreams were flagged with nightmares of fire and mommy burning alive and my Daddy and Sammy burning with her I would curl up with Sammy and that would make it all better, now it was Sammy Who would have nightmares, I would hear him sometimes he would scream out in his sleep stuff like "NO,DEAN" and "DON'T DIE PLEASE, DEAN WHERE ARE YOU" and I felt powerless to help him I knew it had to have something to do with the crash and what had happened, but why he always called my name I didn't know, and of course with our bond slowly tearing apart I couldn't help him, and I knew he would probable thump me one if I tried to crawl in bed with him.

Then at eighteen my Sammy Left us, Left Me. That day is one I'm not likely to forget anytime soon, after that without Sammy the next four year seemed to go by in a blur of Random hook-ups ,Alcohol and the occasional add in of Drugs when things got really hard. and dad well he was the same as always. Then He left and I went to get Sammy to help me, Sammy was now 22, but Sammy was no Longer Sammy now he was Plain old boring Sam and he had a girlfriend, I say had because when I went to take Sammy I mean Sam home after the White Lady case she got Murdered, Murdered by the same thing that stole our mom, and Dad's Mary. and whatever little innocence Sam had regained in his four years away from hunting fuglys, was stripped away, like wood when white ants start stuffing their faces, Those days After Sam's girlfriends death were some of the hardest, filled with sleepless nights, Day's of not eating and once again Dream's With ghostly turn arounds, dreams that started out something and ended up with something different with Sammy screaming out "NO, NO JESS" and once again I was Stuck to just watch, our abnormal bond having been blown straight out the window years ago when he left for college. there was no little brother there to protect, to keep me going, to Save from the world and Well I was stuck watching all over again as Sam who was slowly turning back into Sammy blamed himself all over again, and fell to pieces right in front of my eyes yet again. but this time Sammy was older and just like me he turned to alcohol and the occasional high, and Sammy now Exactly like me Empty inside having Watched while the one person you loved above all other Were whisked away from you in a rash of red hot, angry fire, never to be seen again, started having visions and not just any visions death visions, and on top of that these visions were really painful bringing with them killer headaches. for me Watching Sammy in pain was something that had always ripped me up inside, I knew after I found out about the visions that Sammy's Innocence was lost and possibly for good. Then dad did something totally fucking selfish, something I will never truly be able to forgive him for, or something I never thought I would be able to forgive him for he went to hell for me. it was only when Sammy Died and I made a fucking Deal for Sammy to live that I finally understood why Dad did it, The only problem was that with only a year to live Sammy would be alone, and with a fucking slut of a demon riding so far up his ass it had to be impossible to shit, I was really scared of leaving him alone then that stupid Tricksta showed up again, and killed me over ,and over again or that was the way it was to Sammy, the Day's after the Tricksta were once again hard. For the Fourth time I was unable to save him. But going to hell and being brought back by an angel and not him, and the look in his eyes when he admitted to me he couldn't find a way to save me, that broke me and I mean totally broke me broke me more than before because I knew it was my turn.

while once it was Sammy that with all his innocence had brought me out of my self induced shell without even knowing it I know now it is my turn to help Sammy to bring him back, But I also know that isn't going to be easy with ruby Still hot on his Tail and with him indulging in his Demon side but that doesn't mean I won't try as I'll try and I will get my innocent Sammy back, even if it is the Death of me.


End file.
